


Mouthing Off

by Impalababycakes



Series: Destiel Mini Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is bratty, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Castiel, Inserting dominance, M/M, Time Travel, Top! Castiel, age gap, blowjob, bottom! dean, gif fic, younger!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalababycakes/pseuds/Impalababycakes
Summary: Castiel can time travel. It takes a lot out of him to do but he’s become so infatuated with the younger version of his lover that a little nose bleed is a small price to pay for those lips around his cock.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Mini Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Mouthing Off

Halfway through their little foreplay, Dean dropped to his knees, the loose change rattling in his back pocket. Being in a public space didn't stop these two from having a little fun. 

But Dean is still in his late 20's and hasn't been all that experimental with guys, he liked to mess around.

Castiel's facial hair got thicker and so did the gruffness in his voice, He was older, maybe he liked time traveling to get a piece of his younger lover, Dean could never find out, he'd rip him a new wound. But this version of Dean was too much of a slut for Castiel to resist.

Back to the time his lips were so plumped you'd think the guy used injections, the cupids bow formed a perfect heart around his cock.

Castiel's eyes were locked on how the younger man sucked, his rhythm, this left him in awe and also using it for future reference, because his Dean taught him a man preforms what he wants. 

then his gaze drops to his shoulders which rolled beneath his jacket as did his hips move beneath his belt, it's like he was having sex with the air.

This man was too erotic, it was hard for Castiel not to sexualize him. Before long, The angel's fingers are trying to grasp at the short strands of hair but his grip couldn't stay.

"Mm, Dean."

Castiel pushes back on Dean's shoulders and his cock falls out of his mouth for a moment, Dean still stroking it with his hand and grinning up at his future boyfriend. 

"Is it really cheating?" Dean tongues the slit in Castiel's cock as his devilish grin just got wider.

"How is that possible? You're the same person." Castiel grumbled, as if that justifies.

"Cheating on me with _me_... _Me me_ likes it, but- Future me is going to whop your ass, Cas.” Dean blows out air in a whistle, furthering his statement without words that _You’re screwed, buddy._   
  
“Dean is getting older, his back hurts when he does this. He’s not as young as he used to be.” 

“Wow, kick ‘em when they’re down, but it’s all good, future me probably has shriveled lips from sucking on that dick too many years.” 

“I do appreciate the pink over purple, and you have a beautiful face, Dean, age doesn’t matter when it comes to love.” 

“Shit, I told you that when I started to get wrinkles, huh? Fuckin’ raisin face probably.” Dean scrunches up his eyebrows and makes a face between a frown and a cute pout. 

“You seem jealous, that’s your jealous face you’re showing me.”

”Do you blame me? He gets you every day. Lucky bastard... Fuck that guy...Anyways...”

Dean snorts and rolls his eyes before sucking his angel down again, there was no salty taste, Dean licked it away by now and did this guy even sweat?...

"Put your whole body into it, like before." Castiel demands.

So Dean was back to rocking his body, but that makes you hot after a while, so he let his hips breath and took off his belt, tossing it to the side, pulling down his pants just a little, his free hand stroking himself fully hard.

Dean smacked that delicious head against his tongue, droll drizzling onto the floor and back on his cock when it was inserted into his mouth again, the best lubricant, it slid past his tonsils like nothing, and for a second, got stuck between them, if Dean opened his jaw anymore it would knock out of place.

That cock barely fit inside, he found that out later when they got some place more private, it was going to be hard to fit it in his other hole, oh, there's definitely going to be a struggle.

Dean pulls back and gasps for air as he clutched his throat with his fingertips. Castiel shows concern but Dean waves it off that he just needed a minute. 

"That good?" Dean asks, voice a little broken.

"You're the expert." Castiel shys away.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

Dean's mouth once again gets to work, lips riding out Castiel's orgasm slowly. He liked making him wait. 

Castiel leans back into the wall and tries again to lace his fingers into the Winchester's hair, to no avail. 

Then Dean's scraping his teeth along the shaft, nibbling up to where the pulsing tip is teasing his tongue, he bites down and that's when Castiel's fingers caught into Dean's hair and pulled him down further to where his cock nudged the back of his wet throat.   
  


"Ouch."

Dean's wet lips leave Castiel's cock, leaving this smug look on his face, licking his lips, eyes drawn to the floor when he watches the tip of his lovers cock tear, then slowly white poured out onto the tile, a little cum getting on the hunters pants, but he was going to take them off soon anyway.

"Looks like somebody likes a little nibble on his junk to really move things along, pretty kinky, Cas."

Castiel's cock dribbled and he gives it a little shake to clean it before he pulled the hunter up by the chin and returned the gesture by nibbling his jaw and grabbing a fist full of his ass.

Dean chews at his lip then his devilish tongue slips out to greet Castiel's bite, his fists lost in Castiel's raven curls, already wiggling his jeans down to his ankles, bunching up by his boots, he lifts a leg which his lover gently caresses. 

“You know when you get back to the future, current me is gonna remember this.” Dean taunts.

”No, no he wont, because I’m going to erase your memory.” Castiel smooths out Dean’s hips, kissing into the crook of his neck. 

“Wow, to save your own ass you’re gonna make me forget I just sucked the most glorious dick, how is that fair to _me_?” Dean pouts, tugging at Castiel’s collar. 

“Dean...” Castiel groaned a complaint and raises an eyebrow, lifting a finger in warning. 

”Or, Ooor you can have me keep my memory and when you get back I’ll be super mad and we can have angry makeup sex.” Dean hums. 

“That wont happen.” Castiel huffs.

“Hmm, could always tie your hands behind your back so you can’t do your little magic trick.” 

Castiel pulls away, using his knee to shove Dean’s hip so he spins and loses balance and quickly takes his wrists, grasping them like his hand was substituting a restraint and shoved his younger lover’s chest into the wall. 

“Guh...” Dean squirms, all while thrusting back to get to feel Castiel slide between the grove of his ass.   
  
“I forgot how mouthy you were, I’ll put you in your place.” 

Castiel sighs, deeply, pressing himself into the small of Dean’s back, leaving no distance left between them and gives Dean freedom to grind.   
  
“Mmm, this you putting me in my _place_?”   
  
Castiel growls, taking his hand off and reaching up to get a fist full of Dean’s hair, (even if it is hard to grasp) and tugs back, receiving a yelp from the hunter, he gets real close to Dean ear, caressing the shell with his breathing and hums out an affirmation. “Yes.” 


End file.
